


My Heart's To Blame

by Anonymous



Category: Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ronnie and Andy have some downtime on a photoshoot, and find creative way to pass the time.Set 2014.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ronnie Radke
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	My Heart's To Blame

‘You got a sweet tooth?’ Andy asks with a grin, ‘—that’s cute, Ron, y’know.’ Ronnie glances up at him. He’s been caught, leant up against the trailer (they’ve got due to the site of the shoot being in the middle of fucking nowhere) listening to his voicemail and chewing morosely on gummy worms as Max’s whining tone washes over him. He presses three to delete and kills the call. His eyes flick to Andy. Andy smiles a little, cheek dimpling.

‘Fuck off,’ Ronnie grunts. ‘ _You’re_ cute.’ He snorts at him, reaching to tug gently on the cross swinging from his ear. Andy chuckles, pushing him off, hand warm on his arm. He doesn’t pull it back, so Ronnie puts a hand on his waist, glancing behind him. The voicemail has put him in a kind of shitty mood and there’s nothing like the taste of sugar in Andy’s mouth to soften his sharp edges. Besides, he’s sort of _wound up_. They’d been pushed together for the entire shoot; huddled against each other for warmth between poses, Andy’s hand on his bare chest, fake blood on Andy’s mouth. 

‘Dude, we’re _working_ ,’ Andy murmurs, though he makes no attempt to remove Ronnie’s hands from him and, instead, loops his long, lean arms around Ronnie's neck. 

Technically he’s right, but right now they’re alone. Cooling their heels, while the _Kerrang_ people check out a graveyard on the other side town, seeing if it’s worth packing up the whole production — including Ronnie and Andy — to bring over for the night shots. 

‘So get in,’ Ronnie says, jerking his chin at the trailer. Andy laughs, twisting to lead the way, holding Ronnie’s wrist lightly in the circle of his fingers. He pulls a little and Ronnie let’s him lead him up the steps. Ronnie closes the door behind, locking it and fiddling with the blind until it’s completely closed before shrugging his jacket off. He throws it at Andy, who’s already sprawled on the bench seat. 

Andy yelps, wriggling up on to his elbows and pulling the jacket of his head. His hair’s mussed and all Ronnie wants to do is run his fingers through it. So he does. Andy watches him under dark eyelashes as Ronnie closes his fist in it. He tugs a little, smirking, just to see what Andy will do. His eyelashes flicker and Ronnie can see the light reflected in the liquid dark of his pupils. 

Ronnie loosen his grip and Andy stands. He takes a step closer, hands finding their way onto Ronnie's chest. They’re warm and Ronnie lifts his hands to Andy’s waist, thumbs stroking over his smooth skin beneath his t-shirt. 

‘You look good,’ Andy murmurs, tracing a finger along the ink on Ronnie’s jaw. 

‘I know, baby,’ Ronnie says and Andy snorts softly, letting his finger slide up to stroke over Ronnie’s lower lip. Ronnie opens his mouth, licking the pad of Andy’s finger before sucking it inside. Andy makes a soft noise in his throat as Ronnie closes a hand around his wrist drawing the finger deeper into his mouth. Ronnie watches him, tongue working the length of his finger. Andy’s eyelashes are low and there’s a light flush on his cheeks. 

Ronnie smirks. Andy is _so_ easy. He’s probably hard in his jeans already. Ronnie still has a hand on Andy’s hip, so he moves it down and fits it between Andy’s thighs. Andy groans, pushing into it. Ronnie traces the outline of his cock through the denim, feeling the heat of it against his palm. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he grunts around the finger in his mouth.

‘You like that?’ Andy asks, voice soft and low, sliding his hand over Ronnie’s to keep it tight between his thighs as he presses against it. Ronnie nods slowly; eyes on the other’s.

‘Get on your knees,’ Andy says, taking both his hands back at once. Ronnie smirks, getting down on the floor and shuffling closer to where Andy’s sat on the bench seat, putting a hand on either of his knees to push them wide. 

He doesn’t ask permission before slipping the button on Andy’s fly. He can practically feel the heat of his gaze scorching his skin. They’d hooked up a couple of times; quick half-drunk fumbles at after parties, sticking kisses backstage. Nothing formal. Not even something informal if he’s honest. But he kind of _likes_ Andy. And it’s occurred to him more than once that the up-coming tour is going to be the most time they’re spent together in years. More than enough time to _reconnect_. 

Ronnie shifts closer on his knees, tugging down Andy’s zip and slipping a hand into his jeans to feel his dick through his underwear. Andy whines, biting into his lip. Ronnie eyes him, thinking about how pretty his mouth is. He gets Andy’s cock out. His skin is hot and he mumbles and moans as Ronnie strokes a thumb over the head. 

‘I want your mouth,’ Andy says and Ronnie smirks at him, tipping his head. 

‘Say please,’ he says, grinning and continuing to stroke Andy’s cock. Andy huffs a couple of breaths, eyelashes flickering. He’s even more flushed now, and Ronnie can feel his whole body heating up at the sight of him. 

‘ _—Please_ ,’ he pants out at last and Ronnie snorts at him as he lowers his mouth. Ronnie let’s his tongue lap over the head of Andy’s cock. He licks lower, down the length of his shaft before allowing it to slide into the slick inside of his mouth. Andy groans, hands tightening on Ronnie’s bare shoulders. 

‘Please,’ he gasps, blunt nails digging in as his hips tip up irresistibly into the warmth of Ronnie's mouth. Ronnie hums, swallowing, and letting Andy push deeper. Truth be told he doesn’t hate sucking dick; there’s something weirdly satisfying about having a dude breathless and squirming under your mouth. And, like, he’s got a better gag reflex than half the girls he’s dated; though that’s probably the coke. 

He puts his hands on Andy’s thighs, pulling him closer. Andy moans. Ronnie moans too, around his cock, eyes on Andy’s flushed face. Ronnie sucks, letting his cock slide in his mouth as Andy rocks his hips. Ronnie squeezes his thighs, drawing Andy even closer until his nose is mashed up against Andy’s hip and he can feel Andy’s cock against the back of his throat. He feels a twist of heat through his gut at the smell the musky sweat on Andy’s skin. 

Ronnie moans deep in his chest, feeling Andy’s hot hands in his hair. His guts are twisted up tight with arousal and he’s almost achingly hard from Andy fucking into his mouth. He wants to touch himself but Andy’s writhing too much, and he needs both hands to keep a hold of him. 

‘ _Fuck_ , Ron, I’m—’ Andy grunts. And then he’s coming. Hot and hard. Filling Ronnie’s mouth. Ronnie mouths him, working him through it, feeling his cock pulsing. Andy mumbles, oversensitive, and Ronnie pulls back from him. He wipes his mouth on the back of his wrist, and Andy’s staring at him.

‘Okay?’ he asks, for something to say since Andy’s still staring at him, glassy eyed and panting. ‘—dude, you cool?’ he adds when he doesn’t speak. Andy nods hazily.  
Ronnie snorts at him, knees cracking as he stands. His cock is throbbing hot and insistent between his thighs. He cups himself, squeezing gently through the fabric on his jeans. Andy sits up, he still looks fucked out and blurred but he’s licking his mouth and reaching for Ronnie. He let’s Andy pull him closer.

‘You gonna suck my cock, baby?’ Ronnie murmurs and Andy nods, wetting his mouth some more. Ronnie fumbled his jeans open and his dick into his hand. He’s so hard it practically bounces into his palm. He strokes a thumb along Andy’s jaw as Andy opens his mouth and he let’s Ronnie guide his cock inside. Ronnie grunts, resisting the urge to fist a hand in Andy’s hair and thrust into his mouth. Andy’s mouth feels good, despite the kind of weird angle; Andy still sat on the bench seat, ducking awkwardly so he can reach Ronnie where he’s stood in front of him. 

Ronnie spreads his hands on shoulders, bunching up his leather jacket. Ronnie exhales through his teeth as Andy sucks him. He can feel a flush spreading beneath his skin, sweating pricking across his chest. Andy’s hands are hot on his thighs. Ronnie can hear him moaning deep in his chest. 

‘Yeah,’ he says, panting, ‘ _—fuck_ yeah, c’mon.’ Andy moans as Ronnie cups his head, hips rolling. 

He can feel his edge, light flickering at the back of his eyes. Andy moans again and Ronnie feels his gut snap taut. He comes, hissing through his teeth, hand going tight on Andy’s shoulder. 

He sways into Andy, feeling electricity spark down his thighs as he feels his whole body go tight and then relax. He pulls out, flopping to sit on the bench next to Andy.

‘Fuck, man,’ Andy says. His voice is rough and Ronnie wonders if he’s not used to swallowing. He puts the back of his knuckles against his cheeks. Andy leans into him for a second but then gets up, fixing his jeans. 

‘I need a fucking drink,’ he says, trotting over the table and picking up a couple of the bottles. He peers at the labels pouting. 

‘It doesn’t taste that fucking bad,’ Ronnie snorts, accepting the bottle Andy hands him but still takes a swing. The whiskey burns his throat but it’s a good kind of burn. Andy’s flopped down next to him, closer than is strictly platonic. Ronnie remembers he’s a cuddler and puts an arm around him. Andy huffs but settles against him, letting Ronnie feed him a sip from the bottle in his hand. 

Ronnie takes another sip and let’s his head rest against Andy’s. He exhales feeling relaxed for the first time in days.


End file.
